The present invention refers to a wire printing device comprising a plurality of printing wires, each associated with a corresponding driving electromagnet, a frame on which said electromagnets are mounted and a guiding element for said wires.
In wire printing devices known from the prior art, the frame supporting the electromagnets is usually constituted by a rather complex piece, almost always obtained by fusion, upon which suitable seats for the element guiding the printing wires are fixed. Such devices therefore have the drawback of being rather heavy and of requiring rather complex and cumbersome devices for sliding them along the printing line. Moreover, such devices are also rather expensive owing to the precision with which each single piece must be manufactured and subsequently assembled with the rest.